Freya Ricessel
Information Freya Ricessel better known as "Freya" or "Cursed child" (later "Choice of destruction"), is the half-demon, the bearer of one of the four fiery spirits, who preferred to hide her name and chose to be isolated from society because of her demonic nature. Appearance Freya is a tall, pretty girl who always hides her left eye behind a long bang. Her right eye is gray and the sclera of the left eye is slightly red, iris - red with black branching, pupil - orange. She always hides her hands to the elbow, waist, back, neck and left leg behind the cloth of clothes because these parts of her body are covered with long scars. Also, she has a scar above her right eyebrow. Personality Freya is a very silent, passive girl, who loves to receive information from "Silent Sources", in other words, from different records. She has no friends, except one or two, because she tries to hide her secret. If you try to come closer, it can cause panic and even aggression. Basically, she immediately tries to alienate strangers, begins to be rude and mock, but not because the evil one. All because of the same secret. Despite his calm demeanor, she can easily break on someone, to express everything that she tried to hide, and she will not stop until she tells everything. Also, Freya can succumb to flashes of rage. In her childhood, Freya was ready for anything, only to get recognition of people who hated her, but because of the large number of victims, who died because of her, she surrendered. History Freya was born from the union of a "demon" and a human, and ,because of her father, she can control fire and even have one of fire spirits - Aitvaras. By the way, before this spirit served father of "Freya", but he sealed it in the body of an unborn daughter. Mother died the same day Freya was born, and her father was forced to leave people. She grew up an orphan. People hated her and were afraid. They called her "Cursed child" because of her left eye. Freya tried to learn how to control the fire, but only awakened Aitvaras, who angrily destroyed the place where she lived together with its inhabitants. He also tried to kill Freya, but stranger protected her by covering his body. For an unknown reason after that Aitvaras calmed down and obediently defended Freya. Only after 10 years, she learned that on that day her father acted as a defender. In one timeline she joined Terumi, because he was able to convince her that the world is cruel and it must be destroyed, in the other Aitvaras persuades her. Other *Yuuki Terumi knows the truth and every detail about it. He thinks that the rage of a demon may well nourish his powers. He often freaks her out, forcing her to take her real form. At such times she wants to destroy the "world that rejected it". It's hard to bring back into feelings. *Since she is not quite human, she can perfectly find someone by his smell, but this is too embarrassing for her. She feels when people are afraid, and when they think about "dirty things", but doesn't understand what this feeling is. *The owner of the Aitvaras sees billions of his deaths in a dream. They never repeat. *Loves lecherous underwear, but embarrassed to talk about it. *She doesn't understand most of the feelings she feels. *It's hard for her to understand simple things. For example, she didn't realize that Ragna was a man until she was told it directly. After that, she was embarrassed for a long time in his presence. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Characters